1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic control systems, and particularly to touch control devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of science and technology, portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, global positioning systems (GPSs) and multimedia players, are now widely used in many people's lives. A typical portable electronic device is equipped with a number of mechanical input keys, and a display for showing information (e.g., characters, pictures, etc.) thereon. The keys are used to input information/commands to the portable electronic device. However, with the ongoing trends of portable electronic devices becoming more and more multifunctional and miniaturized, the keys are commonly considered to take up a significant and unduly large amount of space.
Therefore, what is needed is a touch control device which can overcome the limitations described.